Szelke et al. in European Patent Application No. 104,041 disclose renin inhibitory polypeptides including the partial sequence EQU X--A--B--Z--W
wherein
A is ##STR3## and G is ##STR4## X is hydrogen, protecting group or an amino acyl residue, B is a lipophilic amino acyl residue, and PA1 Z plus W PA1 are an amino alcohol residue or PA1 Z is aminoacyl and PA1 W is hydroxy, ester, amide, etc. PA1 m is zero, one, two, three or four. PA1 R.sub.6 is lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --heterocyclo, or R1 ? ##STR10## R.sub.8 is hydrogen, ##STR11## R.sub.10 is hydrogen, ##STR12## R, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.7 and R.sub.9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, halo substituted lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --heterocyclo, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --OH, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NH.sub.2, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --SH, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --S--lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --S--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --NH.sub.2, ##STR13## and --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --cycloalkyl. n is an integer from 1 to 4. PA1 R.sub.11 is ##STR14## R.sub.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --cycloalkyl, ##STR15## R.sub.12 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl, or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --cycloalkyl. PA1 A is ##STR32## R.sub.1 is hydrogen, ##STR33## especially hydrogen. R.sub.2 is straight or branched chain lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, benzyl, phenethyl, or ##STR34## especially --CH.sub.2 --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2. R.sub.3 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, benzyl or phenethyl, especially --CH.sub.2 --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.12 is hydrogen. PA1 R is straight or branched chain lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbons, benzyl or phenethyl, especially --CH(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or benzyl. PA1 R.sub.4 is --O--lower alkyl wherein lower alkyl is straight or branched chain of 1 to 4 carbons, especially --O--CH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.6 is ##STR35## R.sub.7 is ##STR36## R.sub.8 is hydrogen, ##STR37## R.sub.9 is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --aryl wherein aryl is phenyl or 1-naphthyl and n is one or two, especially ##STR38## R.sub.10 is hydrogen, ##STR39## especially ##STR40##
Natarajan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,973 disclose aminoketone carboxylic acids of the formula ##STR5## as intermediates in the preparation of aminoketone peptides which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.
Gordon et al. in United States Application No. Ser. No. 515,729 filed July 21, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,391, disclose hydroxy substituted peptide compounds of the formula ##STR6## which possess angiotensin converting enzyme or enkephalinase inhibition activity.